The Aldwych Murders
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: A vicious murderer is on the loose in London. Can Holmes and Watson catch the killer and stop the gruesome murders? But at what cost? Enjoy !
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson or Inspector Lestrade; they rightfully belong to the one and only Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. But I am having a lot of fun playing with them for a while!! **_

**_Author's Note: This story is developed from a reference i made in my Christmas Story The Call Of Angels to the Aldwuch Murderer! I hope you enjoy the story as it develops !! :)_**

**The ****Aldwych**** Murders**

**Prologue**

The velvet sky was in an unforgiving mood. The wind howled and rain hammered down onto the dimly lit cobble lined streets. Inspector Lestrade sighed as he looked out of his window_. If only the rain could wash away the evil that stalked the city like a predatory animal in search of it's prey_. Lestrade turned to his desk and sat down in front of the file that was open before him.

"_Five murders_" Lestrade muttered to himself.

He was used to violent murders, but these had been gruesome. The victims, three females and two males had been bound, gagged and ritually slaughtered. They had not died instantly but slowly and in pain. The Yard had drawn a blank and Lestrade was frustrated with the lack of clues. The trail had gone cold. As much as he hated to admit it, it was time to call upon one man he knew who may very well be able to help him clear this horrific spate of murders. Sherlock Holmes. As much as Lestrade hated to admit it, Sherlock Holmes had helped him get to where he was now and the title of Inspector belonged to him as much as himself. Lestrade sat back in his seat and buried his head in his hands allowing the exhaustion to wash over him. _I_ _will visit Holmes tomorrow and ask for his help. _

On the other side of the city, a young woman in her early thirties, thin but with a pettite frame, blond curling long locks and blue eyes was hurrying home, from work. She had been lucky in finding such a prestigious job, personal secretary to a wealthy City banker, and had a promising bright career ahead of her. Julia opened her umbrella as the rain began to pour down and wrapped her scarf round herself. Suddenly, without warning she felt something brush against her and her eyes met another, dark, menacing and looking almost catlike. It was her final thought as she saw the dagger raised in front of her. London had a new victim of the Aldwych Murderer.

_**OOOH ! More comming soon when i have drunk the last of my New Year's champange and ready to write more!!! Wishing everyone a Happy New Year !! :) Hope you like the openiong chapter !!! :)**_

* * *


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: Apologies for the slow update, work and life have got in the way!! So here is the first chapter of the new story!! I hope you enjoy it!!! :)**_

**Chapter One**

Sherlock Holmes was pacing up and down the carpet muttering to himself. He looked at the handful of letters in his hand and with a snarl of contempt threw them into the roaring coal fire. He grabbed his favourite cherry coloured pipe and filled it with tobacco from his Persian slipper before sitting down cross legged in his chair and lit his pipe. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke from his pipe and smiled as he heard the unmistakable sound of Dr Watson coming down the stairs from his bedroom.

Dr Watson opened the sitting room door and was greeted by the site of Holmes in his chair smoking his pipe. He observed the smouldering remains of paper in the fire and sighed softly. Holmes had not had a case in weeks, _if one does not come soon; I fear he will turn to more unhealthy form of distraction. _Watson looked at Holmes desk with some trepidation knowing that the locked drawer contained the Moroccan case.

"Morning Holmes, has Mrs Hudson brought us some breakfast yet?" asked Watson.

Holmes opened his eyes and saw Watson standing before him, with a hint of concern in his face.

"Watson, I cannot eat at this moment in time, I need stimulation, I need cases, all I've had these past few weeks are letters from distraught children who either lost their dog or cat, or from people careless with their luggage on the train! This is a detective agency, not the lost property department at Charing Cross Station!" snapped Holmes.

Watson laughed sympathetically and smiled.

"Something will come along soon Holmes. It is a beautiful day, why don't we go out for a walk later on this morning and enjoy some spring air; it will do us the world of good. We can have breakfast first, I can call Mrs Hudson now for some and-"

Watson was interrupted by Holmes who waved Watson off irritably.

"I will do no such thing Watson, I need cases to work on, I need stimulation, my mind cannot continue in this emptiness, this void".

Watson walked towards Holmes and sat down next to him. He was worried at Holmes's appearance and frowned. _He looks tired and he has not eaten properly the last day or so, this cannot go on like this. _

"Holmes I am your Doctor as well as your friend, colleague and partner. I urge you now to at least have something to eat; you cannot go on without eating anything, cases or no cases".

Holmes was about to reply to that when there was a knock at the door and Mrs Hudson walked in on the brewing argument.

"Mr Holmes, Dr Watson, I am sorry to interrupt but Inspector Lestrade is here and is wanting to speak with you urgently, he says it is a matter of some importance".

Holmes looked up at Mrs Hudson and then back at Watson

"Ha! Scotland Yard is having difficulty with a case again? How many cases does that make it this year? What is it this time? A robbery? I suppose I could humour myself with what Lestrade has to say, though I am not so confident he could successfully organise a Policeman's Ball let alone solve a robbery!"

Watson looked at Holmes in some surprise at Holmes's remark; he really must have been in a black mood if he was able to be that cutting about Lestrade's ability.

"Holmes, don't you think Inspector Lestrade deserves a little bit more respect than that, you never know he might actually have a case of interest, what you have been waiting for these past few weeks!".

Holmes looked at his Boswell and smiled.

"I'm sorry Watson you are right. Perhaps Inspector Lestrade does have something of interest for us. Mrs Hudson, please ask Inspector Lestrade to come up".

The heavy footsteps of Inspector Lestrade pounded up the seventeen steps and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Inspector! "Cried Holmes.

Inspector Lestrade entered the sitting room and his small beady black eyes darted around the room taking in the detail, looking at Dr Watson before settling upon Holmes.

"Mr Holmes I need your help, there have been murders, terrible murders, and I must admit everyone at the Yard is at a loss, I cannot solve these murders, too little clues, so much blood, so much horror…."

Lestrade stumbled for a moment, his exhaustion washing over him and Watson leapt forward and guided Lestrade to the couch before he collapsed completely. Watson poured a brandy and handed it to Lestrade whom he noticed took it with shaking hands.

"Thank you Doctor Watson" said Lestrade who took two large gulps from the brandy tumbler.

Holmes was alert and watching every detail, he could see Lestrade was acting out of character and looked tired. _Were the murders so bad as to cause Lestrade to be so fearful?_

"Inspector, if you please, tell me what troubles you so that I may assist you in this case of yours?

Inspector Lestrade looked up from the now almost empty glass of brandy in his hand and saw Dr Watson examining him with a medical eye and then at Holmes. Lestrade closed his eyes dreading the knowledge of what he knew that he was about to share. He drained the glass of brandy and set it aside on a nearby table and began to reveal what he knew.

"Well Mr Holmes, it started a fortnight ago when one of the lads, a promising youngster just joined the Yard a few months ago was given the case of a murdered girl found in Milford Lane in Aldwych. But the poor girl, who was no more than twenty years of age, had her throat cut and her body mutilated. At first it was assumed it was a violent murder, nothing more, but since then Mr Holmes we have had five murders with the same hallmarks each time. All in Aldwych and the murders appear to be random. There seems to be no pattern and in each case there is extreme violence and mutilation that I have not encountered before in my career as a policeman. Please Mr Holmes, can you help me catch this _**fiend**_".

Holmes had been listening intently, his hands closed together as if in prayer and deep in concentration. What he had heard from Lestrade disturbed him. There was a vicious murderer on the loose_. Lestrade is wrong one count already in this case, there is method in this madness, the murderer is leaving hallmarks of his work. That in itself could prove decisive. _

Holmes sat silently for a moment contemplating Lestrade's words. He opened his eyes and stood up and leaned on the edge of the mantelpiece tapping his fingers as he considered the possibilities of this case and came to a decision.

"Inspector Lestrade I would be delighted to assist you in this affair. But first I should like to see the bodies of the victims and examine them for myself. You say the murderer left hallmarks?"

Lestrade nodded and replied

"Yes Mr Holmes, but I must warn you the mutilations are shocking".

Holmes looked at Lestrade. He could tell from the Inspector's dishevelled look and black rings under his eyes that the Inspector had been shaken by this case and was suffering from nightmares. _This will be a singular case indeed. _Holmes pulled out his gold pocket watch and flipped open the cover.

"Inspector would this afternoon be convenient for myself and Dr Watson to visit the Scotland Yard mortuary? At 1'o clock? "

Inspector Lestrade rose and got up from the couch, and replied to Holmes's question.

"Yes, that will be fine. I will be waiting for you and thank you Mr Holmes for agreeing to look into this case".

Holmes nodded and with a flick of his wrist waved off Lestrade indicating the end of the consultation. Lestrade walked to the door and saw himself out.

Holmes went over to the window overlooking the street and looked out letting out a deep sigh. Watson was confused by Holmes's behaviour. _Surely this was what Holmes had been waiting for!_ Watson did not have to wait long for his answer as Holmes suddenly turned round and faced him with a look of anticipation but with steel in his eyes.

"My dear fellow we are dealing with an evil that I have not encountered before in my career. I fear this case may be a dangerous one. Do you have your service revolver with you; I fear we may need it before this case is completed"

Watson was shocked by Holmes's statement. _But Inspector Lestrade did look visibly shaken and he did say there had been five murders in the last two weeks. Holmes may be right to take such precautions. _

"I have it in my bedroom Holmes, I will bring it with me this afternoon" said Watson grimly.

"Capital!" cried Holmes. "Then let us have breakfast, read our papers and then this afternoon we will hire a cab to Scotland Yard and visit the mortuary, and discover the hallmarks of this Aldwych Murderer for ourselves".

Holmes went to the living room door and opened it.

"**Mrs Hudson!** " Bellowed Holmes as he called for the landlady.

Mrs Hudson appeared at the bottom of the seventeen steps with an angry glare.

"Ahh Mrs Hudson, if you would be so kind, Watson and I would like some breakfast if that is not too much trouble". Said Holmes.

Mrs Hudson responded in an almost glacial voice

"Yes Mr Holmes I will get your breakfast but if you bellow at me like that again, you'll be lucky to get buttered toast, never mind bacon and eggs!. And I'll raise the rent if the noise level increases any further in this flat!"

Mrs Hudson disappeared into the kitchen almost slamming the door behind her.

Holmes closed the sitting room door and threw his arms in the air in resignation and pulled his dressing gown tighter round him, and sat down in his chair, poking the fire.

Watson laughed.

"Holmes, she does have a point that loud voice of yours will wake up half of Baker Street!"

Holmes glared at Watson and then smiled, before both men dissolved into laughter.

****************************

It was still early morning in Aldwych and the morning mist was still lingering near Waterloo Bridge. A tall thinly built man was cleaning a blade wiping away the remaining smears of blood. He looked down at the blade and caught his reflection, his black eyes showed no remorse, no emotion whatsoever. He sheathed his blade inside his waistcoat and let out a low menacing laugh that contained no mirth. He walked out from under Waterloo Bridge and melted into the crowds and began to hunt once more for his next prey.

* * *

_**OOOH !!!! Bit of a cliffhanger there. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story !! More comming soon !!! All reviews and comments welcomed !! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N : Hello ! Here is Chapter Two of The Aldywych Murders!! Hope i have not kept you waiting too long !! I felt i should warn you that this is a bit of a toe curling chapter as it involves scenes in the mortuary! I thought it was only fair to give you a bit of advance warning !!! :) Enjoy !!! _**

**Chapter Two**

Scotland Yard was a hive of activity Watson noted as he stepped out of the carriage and paid the driver. The cab rattled off down the street as Holmes and Watson walked toward the entrance of Scotland Yard. They were stopped by a young uniformed Policeman working at a reception desk. He was no more than twenty five years old, with curly brown hair and auburn eyes.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I can't let you in unless you are here on official business, who are you and why are you here?" asked the policeman somewhat disrespectfully.

Holmes looked at Watson and then back at the Policeman replying

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend and colleague Doctor Watson. We are here on official business at the invitation of Inspector Lestrade".

The young Policeman swallowed and an audible gulp could be heard by all.

"Wait here Sir; I'll see if the Inspector is in." The policeman called for a colleague and despatched him to Inspector Lestrade's office with a message to advise that he had visitors.

Holmes tapped his fingers impatiently on the reception desk; he hated being kept waiting by anyone, but especially by Lestrade. Eventually the young Policeman returned and gave the assent for both Holmes and Watson to visit Lestrade in his office. But not before Holmes and Watson were forced to sign in a visitor's book. On arrival at the office Lestrade rose to greet Holmes and Watson.

"Ahh Mr Holmes, Dr Watson, thank you for coming. I'm sorry about the new procedures downstairs, new orders from the Commissioner, he is a stickler for doing things by the book. I've got a stack of memorandums to get through regarding them and he has only been appointed last week, heaven knows what it will be like in a month's time!"

Watson stifled a snicker, as did Holmes who could not help by commenting further:

"I suppose Gregson will be in his element then, being a man who goes by the book himself"

Now it was Lestrade's turn to stifle a snicker.

"Yes but even Gregson is now complaining about the increased paperwork, still it will I suppose keep him out of my hair for a while!"

With this all three men in the room laughed.

Lestrade got up and then said grimly

"No point in delaying the inevitable any longer, I'll escort you both down to the mortuary. If you both would be kind enough to follow me".

Quietly the trio made their way down to the mortuary, only exchanging small talk. A visit to the mortuary was never a pleasant occasion for anyone. They made their way down the cold stone steps. Despite his chosen career as a Doctor and having seen death many times on the battlefields of Afghanistan and particularly at the Battle of Maiwand, Watson fought to hold back an involuntary shudder. He could not keep many secrets from Holmes but his fear of mortuaries was one of them. He loathed the place with a passion.

On reaching the entrance to the mortuary, Lestrade fumbled with his keys with a jangle and opened the door which creaked as it opened. They entered the room which was cold and uninviting. Laid out on the slabs were five bodies sheathed, but some of the white sheets were stained with blood. Lestrade cleared his throat.

"These are the victims, three females, two males, all except one are in their earlier twenties, one male was in his late thirties. I must again warn you gentlemen what you will see will be unlike anything you have seen before, the mutilations …" Lestrade was unable to complete his sentence as the horror of the thing overwhelmed him.

Holmes put a reassuring hand on the Inspector's shoulder, in a rare show of concern to the Inspector.

"It's alright Lestrade, we will take charge from here on, if you prefer to wait outside whilst Watson and I finish examining the bodies…"

Lestrade would have normally rebuked this offer from Holmes, but these were exceptional circumstances, he had seen enough horror for one lifetime with these bodies.

"Thank you Holmes, I'll be in my office when you've completed here".

Holmes nodded his acknowledgement and watched as Lestrade closed the door behind him.

"Well Holmes, I've not seen Lestrade that shaken before, can it be that bad?" asked Watson tentatively not quite succeeding in keeping the fear out of his question to Holmes.

"I fear it may be Watson" replied Holmes who moved to the first slab "Are you ready Watson?" asked Holmes who looked up at Watson whilst he had his hands on the bloodstained sheet ready to uncover the first victim.

Watson nodded and Holmes carefully drew back the sheet slowly revealing the body of a female. What they saw shocked them both. The female, a pretty brunette had been brutally butchered, there were marks of where she had been garrotted around the neck, but that was not what shocked Holmes and Watson. The unfortunate woman had one eye gouged out and her wedding finger had been cut off. On her chest was a carved letter, AW. Further examination of the victim showed that the tongue had been ripped out.

Watson turned away shocked at the appalling violence and his legs began to wobble and give way, Holmes dashed forward to support his friend and helped him to a nearby stool. He bent down and held Watson by the shoulders concerned.

"I'm sorry Holmes; I've seen death many times, but this….. I just need a few moments..." said Watson shakily.

It's alright old fellow", said Holmes quietly. "I'll finish examining the rest of the victims until you are ready to join me".

Watson returned Holmes grip on his shoulders and gave a weak smile of thanks.

Holmes looked at Watson with some concern. He had never seen his friend so shaken before. But he could not blame him. He too was appalled by the violent end met by the victims. He swallowed down his own disgust and resumed the examination of the bodies. Holmes examined the bodies carefully, occasionally bringing out his magnifying glass for a closer inspection, examining clothing and finger nails. Each body had similar acts of violence with a finger missing or one or both eyes gouged out. And all the bodies had the AW signature carved on their chest. As Holmes was nearing the completion of the examination of the final body, he was joined by Watson who still looked pale.

"What were you able to determine Holmes?" Watson asked still with a lingering shakiness in his voice.

Holmes stood up and turned to Watson placing a hand on his shoulder, putting away his magnifying glass, looking resolutely at him and replied.

"A great deal Watson, but come let us leave this chamber of horrors, I will discuss our findings in Lestrade's office".

Watson was grateful for Holmes's inclusion of himself in his investigation although he had been no help to Holmes at all. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he was determined to make amends to Holmes.

"Thank you Holmes" whispered Watson as they made their way up the stairs and into the bright daylight of the corridor leading away from the mortuary.

A few minutes later Holmes and Watson were sat in the airy surroundings of Lestrade's office. _A welcome change from the forbidding chambers downstairs _thought Watson to himself as he looked round Lestrade's office and then on Holmes. Both Watson and Lestrade looked at Holmes with and air of expectation. He did not disappoint.

"Well Lestrade, your Police surgeon missed out on a number of details in your reports. You said this morning that there was randomness to the murders and you had few clues. In fact my examination was very revealing. We are looking for a well to do gentleman, probably a clerk or is employed in a similar occupation. I suggest you focus on that to begin with"

Lestrade looked at Holmes in amazement whilst Watson smiled in proud amusement at his friend and colleague who never ceased to amaze him.

"But" blustered Lestrade "How did you come to those findings Mr Holmes?"

Holmes gave a quirky half smile which disappeared as quickly as it appeared and his eyes shone brightly.

"Lestrade it is a matter of simple deduction. The murderer left clues. He left fibres of the clothes he wore in various places on the victim's bodies. It was a particular strand of cloth. I'm sure you have read my monograph on the 80 different strands of cloths used in making jackets?" asked Holmes.

Lestrade shook his head indicating he had not.

"That is indeed most unfortunate, you should look it up, you may find it useful reading "said Holmes in response to Lestrade's indication that he had not done so.

Watson repressed a snigger as Holmes continued giving his findings.

"As I was saying, the murderer left fibres from a jacket made of dark black cotton. The knife used to kill and mutilate his victims was a well carved knife, used by seaman, but this one was finely made and he would have paid handsomely for it, giving me the evidence I needed to show he was a well to do gentleman. The rope he used to garrotte the victims was a braided rope. It can be found in the docklands and used in lifting cargo and weights"

Both Lestrade and Watson absorbed Holmes findings before Holmes broke the uneasy silence.

"Well Lestrade I think we have concluded our business here. I will leave and go back to Baker Street. I must think on the findings I have made".

And with that Holmes got up and made for the door, but not before a young policeman came crashing in bumping into Holmes.

"I'm sorry Sir "said the young fresh faced Policeman carrying a message in his hand.

"Sir, there has been another murder sir, another body found near Waterloo Bridge this morning". Cried the Policeman to Lestrade, completely oblivious to who the two men in Lestrade's office were.

Lestrade motioned for the policeman to pass him the message and summarily dismissed him. He opened the note and fell back heavily into his chair on reading it and let out a soft groan and raised his hands to his tired eyes trying to block out the exhaustion.

"Its bad news Mr Holmes said Lestrade "It's a young girl, no more than eighteen. Dear God…" said Lestrade softly.

Holmes looked at Lestrade with some sympathy. This was an unusually violent case and even he had been shocked by the severity of it. Holmes responded softly

"I will inform you if there are any further developments Lestrade, good day Inspector".

Almost an hour later Holmes and Watson were back in the familiar surroundings of Baker Street. They had barely spoken on the way back from Scotland Yard. Each man was lost in his own thoughts at the horror of what they had seen. Watson clutched a much needed brandy and watched Holmes as he sat in his chair smoking his pipe and his eyes closed deep in thought.

_If anyone can solve this case it is Holmes_, thought Watson, _but why do I sense such foreboding in this case, and especially for Holmes? _Watson sank back into his chair and stared into the flickering orange flames of the coal fire. The horror of what he had seen today brought back unpleasant memories of an older horror. Gradually his eyes grew heavier and heavier and was soon fell asleep.

Holmes opened his eyes to find his Boswell sleeping uneasily in his chair. Quietly he rose and gently took the falling brandy glass from Watson's hand. He carefully laid an Afghan rug over Watson and sat down back in his chair watching his friend with both concern and affection.

_Oh my dear Watson, I fear this case will be of extreme danger, please be safe. We are facing an evil unlike anything we have dealt with before. _

*****************************

As the street lamps were being lit across the smog filled London Streets, a lone figure walked unseen in the back streets and alleyways. His piercing black eyes bore holes into everyone that walked past him. He stopped at the sight of a pub and entered the smoked filled environment, buying cheap ale and sat down in the alcove. He sat, watched and waited. Then he fixed his steel eyes on a brunette woman laughing in another corner of the pub. He brushed his thumb along the blade of the knife hidden in an inner pocket of his overcoat. He licked his lips and drained his glass of ale. Getting up slowly to ensure he was not noticed he made his way through the crowded pub and made his introductions. The Aldwych Murderer had found his latest quarry and would not let it grasp from his bony fingers.

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOH!!! Did the hairs at the back of your neck rise with that chapter? !!!!!! What dangers await Holmes and Watson as they delve deeper into this mystery and can they defeat the Aldywich Murderer? And can Lestrade get back in the saddle once more? More comming soon !!! All reviews and comments most welcome !! :)_**


End file.
